Ninja
This class specializes in usually any type of combat but are more effective when using smaller weapons. They have been known to wear lightweight armor and use weapons such as ninja blades, the katana, and throwing weapons or even just basic combat skills. They are generally quick and slightly strong, but their defense is low and they can be bested easily if not quick enough. Races *This class has almost no limitations but cannot be accessed by Elves, Giants , Beasts , or Gon races. Active Skills *Wooden Log - While getting hit, the user can substitute their bodies with a wooden log to evade the attack. (Cooldown 4 turns) 10 *Demon-Wind Shuriken - The user can toss forth a large, rapid slicing Shuriken. It comes back to the owner. Deals low damage per hit. (Cooldown 1 turns10 *Ninpo: Scattering Rain - The user channels their life-force energy, forming a cloud above the enemy. Rain drops constantly drop from the cloud, turning into icicles. (Cooldown 5 turns) 15 *Ninpo: Phoenix Fire - The user channels their life-force energy, forming three phoenixes around his allies. Each phoenix hits enemies in range, and each phoenix lasts five hits. (Cooldown 5 turns) 15 *Flying Swallow - The user leaps into the air, and swiftly dashes downwards, attempting to cleave the enemy's head off. It is extremely fast, and extremely strong. (Cooldown 3 turns) 20 *Shuriken Barrage - The user tosses a multitude of shurikens swiftly, about two-hundred shurikens. Each hit does low damage but can accumulate at a deadly amount. (Cooldown 6 turns) 25 *Izuna Drop - The user launches the enemy into the air. Jumping after the enemy, the user grabs into the enemy, moving their bodies facing downwards, spinning, and causing the enemy to land headfirst into the ground. Deals massive damage. (Cooldown 10 turns) 30 *Ninpo: Piercing Void - After channeling their life-force into this attack, the user fires a blast of vacuum towards the enemy, which phases through them, and hits other enemies in the way. Deals a lot of damage. (Cooldown 10 turns) 35 *Ninpo: Shadow Clone - The user forms a clone, and all attacks, and ninpo arts are doubled. The cooldown stays the same. (Cooldown 20 turns) (Lasts 10 turns or until five hits are endured) 40 *Raging Art of the Dragon God - The user forms a giant white dragon, which surrounds them, enduring all current attack towards them, then chasing after the opponent, attempting to bite them. When biting them, all damage endured is redirected to the enemy (Cooldown 20 turns) 45 Passive Skills *Sneak - The user's foot movement cannot be sensed, unless located with eyes. Aggro does not affect ninjas unless in their line of vision or they're struck in a certain area. 30 *Shuriken Mastery - Enhances the amount of shurikens a Ninja can carry. (Normal Max: 100, after Mastery: 1000) 30 *Speed Mastery - Increases the amount of speed gained by 15 x current level. 40 *Range Mastery - Increases the range a shuriken can be thrown by 4,000 meters. 50 *Dojutsu - When the users HP is below 50%, the user's stats are boosted by 50% thanks to an eye jutsu technique. 50 *Equip Katanas - User is able to now equip Katanas. 50 *Shadow Clone: Multiple Clones - Ninpo: Shadow Clones clone count increases from one to three. 60 *Dojutsu: Chi Armor - When the user's HP is below 30%, the users defense is boosted by another 50% with inclusion of the 50% from Dojutsu. 60 *Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan - When in a party, the critical rate of allies increases by 25% 60 *Ultimate Ninja - When the ninja's HP reaches 0 their body will explode, dealing massive damage to nearby enemies. 70 Stat Curve The Ninja focuses mainly on four stats: HP, Strength, Speed and Luck. Category:Classes